


Punishment of Ms. Uhura

by Dearland



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Female Character of Color, Light Dom/sub, Punishment, Romance, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-29
Updated: 2013-06-12
Packaged: 2017-12-13 07:55:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/821861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dearland/pseuds/Dearland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Until you have received sufficient punishment for your misdeed, you are not allowed to leave this office."  Thus began Ms. Uhura's night of discipline under Commander Spock's determined hand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Star Trek and all associated characters are not mine.
> 
> This was written back in 2009. It was my first attempt at smut, while desperately hoping it turned out to be something intelligent.

Deserted at this late hour, the brightly lit stretch of corridor seemed oddly ominous. Nyota Uhura glanced down at the PADD clutched tightly in her sweaty fingers. She reread the contents on the small screen and grimaced. She had no idea why Commander Spock required her presence in his office or what she could have done to merit his terse order to be here.  As much as she lusted after the handsome Vulcan, she hoped their meeting would not take too long.  It was 2100 hours, and she had assignments that were in need of completion for tomorrow.

Amid a deep sigh, she smoothed her ponytail and quelled the nervous energy bubbling under her skin.  Shoulders squared, Uhura touched the panel beside the Commander’s door, stepping into his large office.  The first thing she noticed was that the overhead lights were off.  The only illumination came from a brushed-steel, utilitarian lamp standing neatly to the right of his wide desk.  The second thing she noticed was Commander Spock. Unremarkable was not a word that came to mind whenever she saw him.  His striking features and tall bearing stood out too much for that to be the case.  What thoroughly hid him from her quick roving eye was the way in which he blended into the abundance of dark shadows.

He sat with his back straight, hands folded atop the surface of his desk.  Even at this late hour, his uniform was as pristine as when he began his day.  The only thing she could see clearly was the right side of his face. She surmised that her eyes found him then because he had shifted slightly.  She wondered if he ever considered membership in Starfleet Intelligence.  He would be a natural in that line of work.

“You wanted to see me, Sir?” she questioned, rather proud of how calm she sounded.

With her patented stride, Uhura stepped further into his office and stood at attention. He regarded her for a few moments, not moving, just watching with neutral dark eyes. She had seen eyes like those before, on a lion, contemplating taking down a gazelle. 

“Do you know why I have summoned you here, Ms. Uhura?

His voice seemed deeper than usual, and yet still even and monotone. It reached out and caressed along her skin, as if such a thing were possible.  She was thankful for the padded bra under her uniform.  There was absolutely no reason for him to see the effect he was having on her libido. “No Commander, I do not.”

“Is that so,” he said, silently rising to his feet with feline grace.  “Do you recall your conversation yesterday afternoon at 1300 hours?”

 _Dear God,_ he’d overheard her chat with Gaila.  She had only been venting her frustrations to her friend.  A ritual started the first time he gave her a B+ for a project she considered close to perfect.  It was not always easy working with the Vulcan Commander.  If she had issues of control and perfection, then he was in a crisis.  They were currently working together on a paper based on their recently completed joint research.

“I’m sorry you heard that, but it was intended to be private.”

“I suggest an exercise in proper caution over future private discussions. Another superior officer might not be as lenient with you as I am. ”

An official reprimand on her record would not bode well for her young career.  Uhura let out a relieved breath.  Maybe this was not as bad as she thought.  She really did need to get to her work at the Communications Lab.  Looking everywhere but at him, she said, “I will be more careful, Sir.  Am I dismissed?”

“No.”  That one word exerted more force than was necessary.

Her eyes snapped to his with surprise.  Exactly what was it that he wanted from her?  She sought and normally enjoyed his company, especially the quiet times. Tonight, however, his intimidating disposition sent many a mixed signal racing within her body.  Perhaps she had misjudged the situation.  “I don’t understand,” she replied with a touch of anger.

“Until you have received sufficient punishment for your misdeed, you are not allowed to leave this office.”

His cold delivery coupled with his emotionless mask made her flinch.  It also sent a sizzling bolt of delight to all her pleasure zones.  How could he be so hot and so cold at the same time?  “You’re making me nervous, Commander.”

“Is nervousness the only thing you feel at the moment?”  He walked around his desk and came to stand between the two visitor chairs.  His eyes intent on her, he added, “I can see the dilation in your pupils and hear the unevenness of your breath. What else do you feel?”

“Nothing.”

“A lie, Ms. Uhura?” He questioned, tilting his head to the side.

Damn him, she fumed silently.  “I don’t like your implications, _Sir._ ” She placed a great deal of venom into that last word.

“What you think I imply is of no concern. I am only interested in what is fact.”

“And what is fact, Commander?”

“That if I were to touch you intimately right now, my fingers would come away wet.”

The PADD she had been gripping since before entering his office, slipped to the floor with a loud reverberating clang.  The hairs on her arms and at the back of her neck stood in anxious excitement. This was surreal and mind boggling.  What type of punishment did he have in mind for her?  Moreover, why was she rooted to the spot?  Mustering her tattered self-control, her eyes narrowed.  “That was inappropriate.”

“Really?”  He inhaled deeply.  “Your desire perfumes the air at this very moment.”

Shit.  This was not good.  She really should leave his office.  Instead, all she could think about was the ridiculous amount of lust that slammed into her, while his nostrils flared and he scented the air.  It was a raw, sensual, and so unexpected.

“I could have you brought up on charges. There are rules against this sort of behaviour.”

“No, you will not.”  He pretended to contemplate the matter.  “I can have Starfleet Central listen to a recording of your conversation.”

He did have a point. The mortification alone would be enough to drive her into hiding for years to come.  Resigning herself to her _punishment,_ Uhura clenched her fists.  “What do you want?”

A slight smirk twisted his lips, sending a streak of carnal delight to her pussy.  He had her right where he wanted her and he knew it.  Worst yet, he knew she wanted him.  Bastard.  

“Please remove your underwear and come here.”

It took every ounce of energy to keep her feet planted. Her brain calculated the speed needed to sprint to the door and into the hallway before he got to her, while her legs wanted very much to run to him.

“Do not make me repeat myself.”  The smirk vanished and his voice cracked like a whip against willing flesh.

Uhura jumped at the sound, then slowly removed her damp panties and walked over to where he stood.  Finally, close to him, she realised that the shadows not only hid parts of him, it also hid the warmth that now suffused his eyes.  They watched each other quietly, her rapid heartbeat thundering around them.

He finally broke eye contact with her, moving to adjust the chair to his left.  “Grasp the back of the chair and bend over. Make sure your knees are together, but slightly bent.”

This was wrong on so many levels. What sort of punishment required her ass bare and in the air? Oh. Oh no, she was not going to be spanked.

“Now,” he instructed, his voice was once again cold and emotionless.

Uhura did as he asked, holding on tightly to the chair, as her mind spun in circles.  Who knew Vulcans could be this kinky.  Then again, who knew she would enjoy a kinky Vulcan.  She twitched in anticipation when his hands begin to roll her uniform upward as if he were unwrapping a present.  Truly exposed, she felt the heat of embarrassment creep up her neck and onto her face.

“You have an aesthetically agreeable posterior, Ms. Uhura.” He reached out a hand and caressed her left cheek.  He continued softly, “It is high and round and fetchingly fills out those dark denims you like to wear when off duty.”

His light teasing touch lulled her into a false sense of pleasurable peace. She hardly had time to register the minuscule shift in air before his palm firmly connected with the cheek he had caressed. A loud gasp left her lips as a streak of fire raced from her ass and into her entire body.  

It hurt.

“Refrain from moving.  You only have five more to receive.”

Five more, she almost did not survive the first.  Desperate, she exclaimed, “Sir that hurt.”

His hand was once again stroking her derriere with an occasional dip into the dark crevice. “Did it hurt or did it sting?”

She mulled over his question.  His hand had stung.  A lot.  However, it did not hurt.  Much.  “It stung.”

“Then you can handle the rest of your punishment.”

She once again sensed a displacement in air, and his hand came down on her other cheek.  Delicious fire erupted there too. She gripped the chair with white-knuckled intensity to keep from squirming.  Another crack and pleasure began to coil low in her belly as pain morphed into pleasure.  Another and another, and then she shuddered with need. A final spank landed, compelling her to writhe in order to ease the throbbing ache between her legs.

His fingers were now cool, compared to her flaming skin.  They commenced a gentle soothing exploration of where he had struck.  With utmost reverence, he told her, “Your derriere is currently displaying an exquisite dusky rose, Ms. Uhura.”

She did not answer.  She was too stunned to say anything of intelligence.  Her mind kept looping around two incredibly important facts: Commander Spock had just punished her with a spanking and she loved it!


	2. Chapter 2

As lucidity returned, Uhura moved to bring herself upright. She got less than two centimetres before a firm hand guided her back into position. “Your spanking is completed, but your punishment is not over.”

She turned her head and glanced his way, taking in his long dark clad legs and polished black boots. “You can’t be serious,” she hissed.

Commander Spock’s palm smacked her ass, and she groaned at the contact. She was going to make him pay for that smack as soon as she had the chance.

“Insolence will not be tolerated.  Do we understand each other?”

“Yes,” she murmured, pressing her face into her arm.

“Speak clearly,” he demanded.

“I understand, Sir!”

“Good.  Any further disobedience will result in my administering discipline in this manner.  Please try to behave or this could take whole night.”

Did he say whole night?  He had to be mistaken.  Her thoughts scattered a bit as his sensitive fingers returned to their delicate caresses.  They danced upon her flaming skin with feather light precision.  After mapping the entire surface, they dipped into the crevice of her ass and stroked there too. She quivered at the delighted ripples his touch awakened. Uhura never considered that region on her anatomy to be particularly sensitive. The commander showed her otherwise with each gentle drag of his fingers.  Eventually, his fingers moved downward and deftly stroked the swollen lips her sex.  Much to her distress, he discovered most of her inner-thighs slicked with her cream.  He stabbed a finger deep into her, and she clenched around him in hunger.

“Your level of arousal is most gratifying.”  

She could hear the arrogance in his voice.  It ticked her off.  She bit her lips to avoid a sarcastic response.

Another finger joined the one within her channel.  They commenced a vigorous rhythm, finding and rubbing against her sweet spot.  In no time, she felt herself climbing to the peak of an orgasm.  Just a little more and she would be there...

He stopped and withdrew his fingers.  She was about to scream at him to continue, but, she remembered her spanking.  This bordered on sadistic.  Who got a person this worked up and then left them hanging?

He walked to his desk and leaned against it.  “Please turn the chair to face my desk and take a seat.”

Uhura straightened and smoothed her uniform with shaking hands.  She adjusted the chair and sat as instructed.  She shifted on her sore derriere, trying to find a comfortable position. However, she stilled when she realised, fidgeting would only make him too smug for her liking.

She looked at him and her eyes fell to his groin.  A sizable bulge greeted her.  Immediately her eyes lifted to meet his.  He gazed at himself and raised an amused eyebrow.  She wondered how that one small act could always convey more than a single laugh ever did.

“You are a desirable woman, how could I not react?”

She raised a brow of her own.  It was nice to know she was not the only one strongly affected tonight.  “What happens now, Commander?”

He moved the few inches necessary to bring him directly in front of her and said, “Now, you demonstrate your skills in fellatio.”

“How does this---” His stern look stopped her question.

“Sorry.”

The commander definitely had a hidden dirty mind.  With graceful fingers, he unfastened his pants and unzipped the fly, then pushed it down his legs.  Impatient for attention, his rigid green hued cock sprung free and aimed right at her.  It was long and thick with engorged veins.  A thing of beauty nestled among dark hair.

With confidence, Uhura edged forward and took him in hand, gently grazing his pale hot flesh with her manicured fingernails.  She paid close attention to each vein and observed his uncontrollable tremble.  She continued her up and down stroking of the satiny flesh, and then she lowered her head and inhaled his intoxicating scent.  She almost swooned as it caused a new fire to careen through her body.  She desperately wanted to straddle him and satisfy her desire.

She raised her eyes and locked her gaze to his heavy lidded one, then enclosed the dark green head of his cock with her lips.  They stared at each other as she sunk lower, taking more of him into her mouth.  She pressed her tongue to the underside and watched his beautiful lips part in silent exhalation.

She continued her ministration, working him with her hands, lips, tongue, and the suction of her wet mouth.  She moved lower and lashed her tongue to his balls.  He gripped the desk hard in an effort to remain in control.  Uhura was having none of that.  She doubled her efforts.  Soon enough one hand left the desk, finding its way into her dishevelled ponytail.  His hips began to thrust and his breath hitched.  That bit of power made the walls of ravenous sex spasm.  She shifted in her seat, trying in vain to ease the build-up of desire.

A rough growl escaped his lips, and he swelled with impending orgasm.  Uhura looked up once more, meeting eyes that were again intent on her.  There was something exceedingly intimate about staring at each other while she sucked him off.  The fingers in her hair trailed down to the side of her face in a familiar gesture.  The simplest of mental touches entered her mind and with it, every bit of pleasure she gave him.  Suddenly, his mind blazed with searing passion, and he pulsed within her mouth.  She choked slightly but never let up from her actions.  Through it all, she felt a mental echo strong enough to create a mild unsatisfactory orgasm within her body.

He pulled himself slowly from her mouth and she took a much-needed breath.  “Very good, Ms. Uhura,” Commander Spock panted, leaning heavily against his desk.  “That was an excellent demonstration.”

He reached out an index finger and wiped away a bit of his release, which had escaped to the side of her face.  Then he tapped the finger to her lips.  She readily opened up and sucked his finger into her eager mouth, cleaning it off.  He inhaled deeply and remarked, “Your technique shows an intuitive reading of your partner’s desires.”

After he removed his finger, she rubbed her thighs together and replied, “Thank you, Sir.”

“I am confident that after tonight’s disciplinary measure, you will carry out your Starfleet duty without further transgressions.”

She squeezed her palms out of desperation, so as not to point out that spanking and fellatio were not part of normal Starfleet procedure.  Instead, she asked, “Am I dismissed?”

“Not just yet.  I am far from finished with you.”

Oh yes, he was definitely sadistic.  She was exhausted, unfulfilled and there were still assignments, which needed to be ready for tomorrow.  What else could he want from her?

“Stand, remove your clothes and please, leave your boots on.”

Uhura stood on shaky legs and shrugged out of her uniform and bra.  As he ordered, she left on the black Starfleet boots.  His admiring gaze slid hungrily over her naked physique, taking in every inch of her.  She knew of many who wished he would simply glance at them with warm interest.  Here she was receiving his carnal admiration.  “Have you any idea how lovely you look at this moment, Ms. Uhura?”

His words warmed her and did fantastic things to her heart.  At that instant, she was proud to be a woman.  “No, Sir.”

“Your skin glows under the low light with health and vibrancy. Your brown eyes smoulder with sexual frustration and your body gives off a scent that is seductive.”

He closed and opened his eyes, and the relaxed look that graced his face folded away. She once again faced a cold Vulcan. He efficiently removed the remainder of his uniform, standing before her, cool, elegant, and unflappable.

“Return to the assume position.”

 _What the hell?_  Had Commander Spock finally lost his mind?  Her ass was sore and she needed to cum, not be spanked a second time.  As much as she had enjoyed it, she craved him in her.  At this point, any part of him would do.

“What did we discuss earlier about obedience, Ms. Uhura?” A soft menace laced his voice.

Damn him, she remembered his strong hands striking her bottom and the sensual fire she experienced.  Moreover, damn her for the voracious throb beating within her core.  She moved swiftly to assume the position.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed the chapter. XOXO


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your interest in this story.

Nude, prostrate once more over a chair, Uhura watched breathlessly as Commander Spock walked to her.  She admired his toned lithe physique, the sprinkling of dark hair on his chest, his long graceful legs, and the polished boots on his feet...  Uhura clamped her lips together, as she did her very best to suppress a giggle.  A difficult feat to accomplish, considering the current situation, his nakedness, and his very stoic Vulcan face.  By the time he reached her, she had buried all traces of humour.  Insolent behaviour at this time would not be beneficial.

Standing mere centimetres away from her, the commander caressed the sensitised skin over her spine.  “You still carry the mark of my hand.”  He ghosted his fingers over the abused skin of her buttocks.  “I find it very stimulating.”

She shivered from his touch and territorial words.  She also hoped that by finding her hand-printed lower cheeks _stimulating_ , he would be less inclined to administer another spanking. Uhura was fairly certain; she had employed the appropriate behaviour he required.  She knew when to follow the rules---well mostly.

His long fingers swept the damp seam of her ass, dipping lower to her pussy.  This time when he drove two fingers into her dripping opening, she could not stop herself from moving to his rapid tempo.  He stroked and rubbed over the bundle of nerves deep inside her core.  She reacted by clutching excitedly at his invading fingers.

“Do you enjoy my fingers moving within you, Ms. Uhura?”  The question sounded levelled and composed.  The opposite of what she felt.

“God yes,” she panted.  His repeated manipulation of her special spot conspired to drive her insane.

“Would you like me to keep at it?” he asked, adding a third finger into her pussy.

“Yes! Good, so good,” she moaned.

Commander Spock leaned over, and his lips pressed moist open-mouthed kisses along her sweat slicked back.  His free hand skimmed along her thigh and side, coming to rest just below her breasts.  

Uhura’s skin positively sizzled under the erotic contact.  She closed her eyes and yielded to the riot of feelings that flooded her entire body.  His thumb found her clit and danced across the swollen mound of flesh.  Back and forth, he teased her while stroking her inner walls with more force and speed.  She pushed back harder onto his hand and plundering fingers.  She was so close.  She could feel herself moving back up to that sharp peak.  It was exquisite, and she yearned to fall over.  She felt her whole body tense in anticipation.  She needed two; perhaps three more strokes and she would...

He pulled his fingers from her body a second time for the night.  In a fit of frustrated anger, she turned around and snarled, “Don’t you dare leave me hanging.”

Nonchalant, he stood back.  With slow flicks of his tongue, he leisurely licked her juices from his fingers.  Abruptly, his act reminded her of a contented cat with a large bowl of cream.  When he finished cleaning his fingers, he said, “For your repeated disrespect, I forbid you from achieving an orgasm without my permission.”

She actually whimpered and dropped her head. Her body trembled from unabated craving and exhaustion.  Her breath came in short gasps.  She felt like one giant raw nerve.  Would Starfleet have a problem with her committing bodily harm on one of their best officers?  Uhura was sure if she explained her reasons, they would understand and have mercy on her.

“You are fortunate, Ms. Uhura,” he purred, as his fingers lazily stroked his impressively recovered cock.  An act that should have been lewd, except, he somehow made it seductive.

“You see, I have a pressing need only you can assuage.”

Commander Spock came to her and took her hand in his, pulling her up onto her trembling legs. For the first time tonight, his mouth sought hers in gentle kiss.  Her lips parted with a sigh.  Their tongues met, mingled, and teased each other.  His arms circled her waist as he moved to kiss along her neck.

Backing her up, he manoeuvred them until she stood, sore buttocks pressed into his cold desk.  Uhura’s hands journeyed to his damp shoulders, while she grounded her wet centre against his erection.  It jumped and throbbed hotly as if it had a mind of its own.  He removed her hands from his shoulders, placing them on the desk with a severe stare.  She nodded. The message was loud and clear.  He wanted them to remain on the desk.

Lowering his dark head, the commander peppered her skin with kisses.  He started at her shoulders, moved to her clavicle, chest, and the valley of her breasts.  Her eyes drifted to mere slits at the feel of his agile tongue, trailing flames on her already overheated skin.  When his mouth closed over her left nipple in a light bite, she moaned deep within her throat.  His other hand sought out the neglected breast, plying it the way she had seen him handle million-credit machinery.  He switched sides, paying utmost attention to her every squirm and sigh.  She leaned back on her elbows, almost disobeying his last verbal command.

He travelled his way back up to her neck and made a small grunting sound. The blunt head of his cock pressed at her tight entrance.  At last, Uhura thought, licking her parched lips.  She shifted restlessly and the tip of him entered her.  Just that little bit caused shivers of pleasure to lick along her spine.  Her whole body broke out in a new sheen of sweat as warmth trickled from her and onto him.

“We are one,” he exhaled and shoved himself deep into her.

She arched with sheer pleasure from him stretching her slick passage. “Oh, yes.”

He pulled outward and thrust back in with great abandon.  And with equal enthusiasm, she met him.  Like a symphony to their copulation, the moist sound of flesh striking flesh, intimately surrounded them in the otherwise silent office.  His lips met hers in a searing kiss that left her breathless.  Commander Spock definitely knew just how to turn her on and out.  Had this been an examination of his skills, she would give him an A+.

He brought his forehead to hers and asked, “Am I pleasing you, Ms. Uhura?”

Too drunk on bliss, she nodded briefly, which was not good enough for him.  He fisted her hair and tugged harshly.  “I asked you a question and would appreciate a proper answer.”

He really was good at being the bastard.  “Sir,” she gasped into the space between their lips. “You’re doing a fantastic job.”

“Excellent, because it is my job to ensure you are pleasured,” he bit out and all veneer of Vulcan control fell away.  His unfocused eyes were a black cauldron of churning desire.  A harsh sensual expression blanketed his face, which delighted her senses, for she knew herself to be the cause.  He picked up the pace of his thrusts, driving harder into her.

He released his grip on her hair, bringing the hand to her nipple.  He fondled the dark bud and Uhura’s arms gave out.  The hand that had held her hip moved to her middle, keeping her upright.  The fingers at her breast trailed their way to her clit and began strumming the swollen flesh.  She convulsed around his hard length, biting her lips to hold off her orgasm.

Commander Spock pushed her backward until she lay flushed atop his desk.  Her booted legs locked tightly at his slick back, pulling him closer.  He leaned onto her, a solid weight of hot flesh.  She arched into his relentless pounding thrusts.  His wet fingers left her clit, finding her meld points.  He found her gaze and then created a temporary mental link between them.  His overwhelming desire merged with her devastating lust.  Fireworks erupted within her body and mind.  In response she felt him swell, stretching her further.

“We do this together,” he rasped and took her mouth in a fierce kiss.

Fuck yes, together for them was always so much better than alone.  As their movements grew frantic, she broke his last verbal command by grabbing on to his broad shoulders.  Blistering heat was everywhere, in her pussy, in her body, in her mind.  It crashed through her, then into him, only to return hotter.  She felt as if she would burn up if she were not careful.

With a savage growl, the commander’s hands tightened on her hip, and her sex clenched in a powerful gut twisting orgasm.  She screamed and trashed from the intensity of it.  And together, they rode the wave of their shared climax.

********

 

When their breathing returned to normal, they separated. Spock stood and pulled Uhura upward. He kissed her gently, and then touched his forehead to hers.  “Did you enjoy your early birthday present, Nyota?”

A wide grin pulled at her lips and she gazed at her beloved. She never imagined her first birthday aboard the Enterprise would involve kink.  In the two years since they became lovers, he had never shown an inclination for this variety of sensuality.  She would always remember her punishment as one of the best birthday gifts ever.  “Wow!” was all she could manage on her first attempt at speech.

“Am I to assume ‘Wow’ meant you enjoyed yourself?”

“Spock your performance was brilliant.  I was truly terrified at the beginning, between wondering what I had done wrong and why I needed to be disciplined with a spanking.”

He placed a finger under her chin and titled her face in concern.  “My intension was not to terrify, but to offer the fulfilment of a fantasy.”

“It mingled with my desire and heightened the experience.  Please don’t worry about it.”

He sat in the chair she had bent over, pulling her onto his lap.  Her arms enfolded him as she snuggled into his warmth, mindful of her still sore ass.  Curiosity getting the best of her, Uhura had to ask that one question burning brightly within her mind.  “How did you know about this particular fantasy?  It’s not something I’ve thought about since I was a student in your class.”

“Last shore leave, you returned from your outing with Mr. Scott and Ensign Chekov in a remarkable talkative mood.”  Amusement evident in his voice as he added, “It was quite amazing actually, considering your state of inebriation.”

Uhura groaned in embarrassment.  She hardly remembered leaving the small drinking den.  Scotty had wagered that he could out-drink both Chekov and her at the same time.  Agreeing with Chekov to take him on was not one of her most brilliant decisions.  “I only remember waking the next morning with a horrendous headache and an upset stomach.”

“We had a very enlightening conversation that night before you passed out on my sofa.”

“Really, what else did I divulge?”

“Are you certain, you wish to know the remaining details?”

She thought about the little she remembered from that night.  She had a brief flash of asking Spock something rude about his ears.  She decided it was better to live in ignorance just this once.  “I am fine with not knowing.”

Uhura combed her fingers through his hair and kissed his brow.  She glanced behind him and noticed the PADD on the floor where she had dropped it.  “Spock, about that subspace conversation with Gaila.  You must know I wasn’t serious,” she said, although she was sure he understood.  “And you were correct in your assessment.  I was complacent in my anger.”

“Indeed. I am sure you will exercise appropriate caution in the future.”  His lips twitched in a tiny smile.  “I must confess that Gaila’s torture scenario has warranted my interest.”

Uhura laughed softly.  This was Spock’s way of saying he was terribly excited about her former roommate’s suggestion.  “So,” she asked, “You would like a naughty chocolate session?”

The tips of his ears flushed green and she could not resist stroking them.  “I think something can be arranged.”

“That would be agreeable, my _k’diwa_ ,” he whispered against her lips. They kissed lovingly and she succumbed to the new heat coiling in her belly.  Perhaps she could spare another round with Commander Spock.  With the right incentive, she might even convince him to assist her in completing her assignment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you enjoyed this fic, please share your thoughts.


End file.
